Mes débuts de privé
by Archea
Summary: Ayant démissionné de Poudlard après la guerre, Severus épluche les petites annonces pour se trouver un nouveau job. L'une d'elles retient son attention... OS écrit dans un style "polar" sur un début de Benebu, en réponse à un défi de SevysNow. SS/HG.


**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling ? Décidément, on en apprend tous les jours.

**Le mot de l'auteure : **écrit pour répondre au défi CISR de la communauté SevysNow. Il s'agissait de terminer un début de fic, ici par Benebu (texte en gras). Ayant d'abord lu la suite de Taraxacum Officialis, où Narcissa demandait à Sev de filer Lucius, j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne en inversant son point de départ. Merci à Benebu de m'autoriser à publier son début avec mon texte.

La version de Tara s'intitule "Ma vie de privé" et vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.

**Mes débuts de privé**

**C'est par hasard que j'ai atterri dans ce business. Par hasard, et par nécessité - pensez ce que vous voudrez de moi, mais je suis plutôt attaché à mes trois repas par jour. Alors une fois que j'ai mis fin à mon contrat à l'asile - enfin, à Poudlard, mais c'est comme ça que j'avais fini par le surnommer, je vous ferai pas de dessin - il a bien fallu que je cherche un autre moyen de me payer le beurre et les épinards… J'vais pas vous la jouer glamour, j'ai pas croulé sous les propositions - allez savoir pourquoi, les vieux se méfient, et les jeunes m'aiment pas. J'ai ouvert la **_**Gazette**_**, j'ai fait les annonces. Et croyez-le ou non, la seule qui ait retenu mon attention :**

_**Rech pers discrète...**_

Elle avait surtout retenu mon attention à cause des coordonnées qui jouxtaient le profil de job. Une bourde pareille, c'était signé Malefoy : quand on veut cacher son blaze, on évite de donner un numéro de cheminette connu du tout-Mayfair, des condés du Ministère et de la promotion Serpentard 1960, dont bibi. Notez que des Serpentards 1960, devait pas en rester beaucoup sur le marché vu que la plupart avaient misé sur le mauvais cheval pendant les années de guerre. Résultat des courses : un séjour Club Med en pension complète, avec vue sur la mer et G.O. veillant au grain sans état d'âme.

Lucius s'était un peu noirci, lui aussi, mais comme tous ceux de la haute il avait raqué mollo. Et puis y avait son fils. Le gosse avait d'abord marché dans les pas de son père avant de virer franc-tireur — une histoire de coeur, qu'on disait — au point de clamser sous les Doloris en chantant « Harry, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur la plaine ». Genre. Donc ça la fichait mal d'expédier Malefoy père à Azkaban alors qu'on venait de rebaptiser le Chemin de Traverse d'après son rejeton. Ajoutez que le bougre a toujours eu le bras long, avec ou sans canne, et vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'en était tiré avec une assignation à résidence permanente. La résidence en question chiffrait plus de vingt hectares, et je ne compte pas le terrain de Quidditch privé, l'écurie de purs-sangs et le jacuzzi du petit personnel. Pour la claustrophobie, vous repasserez.

Fallait croire que Lucius avait trouvé à s'occuper l'esprit puisqu'il s'était inscrit aux Annonceurs Anonymes. J'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus, et je l'ai contacté via la _Gazette_. On a convenu d'un rendez-vous chez lui et une heure plus tard, je l'écoutais me dégoiser ses malheurs en éclusant un Mouton-Rothschild 1966. L'avait peut-être perdu sa liberté, le gars Lucius, mais l'avait gardé une cave de première eau. Enfin, eau... on se comprend.

SS – HG – SS - HG

- Elle sort jamais avant cinq heures, il m'a dit d'un ton lugubre, mais elle rentre jamais avant six.

- J'vois pas où est le...

- Du matin.

Ah.

Je vous affranchis : elle, c'était Madame. Née Narcissa Black une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, un glaçon dans la cuillère. Blonde Grand Nord, un mètre quatre-vingt, un pedigree long comme le bras de Monsieur et un regard à pétrifier un basilic sous Prozac. Comme elle s'était tenue à carreau pendant la guerre, le Ministère n'avait pas engagé de poursuites et elle était restée libre de ses mouvements. Au grand dam de son légitime.

- P't-être qu'elle est insomniaque...

(Faut vous dire que dans mon bahut, ils étaient TOUS insomniaques. Vous alliez au petit coin après minuit, vous étiez sûr de tomber sur l'ensemble du personnel en plein footing, du concierge au Directeur, sans mentionner divers élèves en tenue plus ou moins visible. Il y avait de quoi vous rendre braque et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais fini par lever le pied itou.)

Lucius m'a foudroyé du regard.

- Tu me prends pour un cave ? Si la garce me croit impotent, elle va vite perdre la foi. Je veux que tu la suives et que tu me fasses un rapport à la première occase. Où elle va, qui elle voit, ce qu'elle fricote. Tu me reçois ?

Là, j'ai doucement rigolé. De nous deux, le suiveur, c'était lui : il aurait léché les pieds de Naguini si les serpents étaient bipèdes. Mais quand il m'a dit à combien il estimait mes services, j'ai retrouvé mon centre de gravité. Il y avait de quoi m'assurer des lendemains chantants jusqu'à la prochaine guerre civile, laquelle ne saurait tarder si le Ministère s'obstine à dévaluer le gallion sans relever le pouvoir d'achat du foyer sorcier, enfin passons.

- Marché conclu, j'ai dit. Pour te contacter, je fais comment ?

Lucius m'a regardé la bouche ouverte. Il a un beau patrimoine, d'accord, mais sa dotation neuronale coterait pas fort en Bourse.

- Si tu veux faire la une de la _Gazette_ avec ton cocufiage, c'est toi que ça regarde. Je te signale juste que tes cheminées sont sous écoute et que je vois les oreilles de ton dernier elfe dépasser du ficus sur ta droite. T'inquiète, j'ai lancé un _Silencio_ avant de m'asseoir. T'as encore un hibou de confiance ?

Il en avait un, moi aussi. Je lui ai dit que nos piafs feraient la jonction tous les soirs à la tombée du jour et je me suis taillé avec un premier versement cash. Avec, je me suis acheté une gabardine noire, un borsalino noir, des chaussettes noires et des chaussures Scholl, et à seize heures tapantes j'étais posté à l'angle du Manoir, le bitos sur le nez et le moral à la hausse : comme job, c'était quand même plus jouasse que d'expliquer les lois de Mendel à un contingent de gnomes trépanés avant l'âge.

SS – HG - SS - HG

Rétrospectivement, je dirais qu'il y a deux avantages à suivre la dame Malefoy. Elle se repère comme un Troll en rut dans un pensionnat de Vélanes — je l'aurais pistée les yeux fermés rien qu'aux sifflements des mecs qui la gapaient — et elle est pas du genre à se retourner sur qui que ce soit. Ç'a été du nanan de la filer jusqu'au cimetière, où j'ai rempli un sudoku en lui tournant le dos pendant qu'elle se recueillait sur la tombe de fiston. Je suis cynique, oui, mais l'amour maternel, je dis respect. Après quoi, direction Tissard et Brodette pour des essayages, et puis bye-bye les beaux quartiers, toujours à une allure de croisière.

Soudain la bourgeoise a pilé devant la façade arrière d'un grand bâtiment avec une petite porte. Elle a ouvert la petite porte avec une petite clé qu'elle avait dans son petit sac. J'ai compté jusqu'à dix pour lui laisser un peu d'avance et au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir le bon vieil _Alohomora_ des familles, une voix amusée m'a coupé mes effets.

- Professeur Rogue, quel heureux hasard. J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître sous ce chapeau. Vous venez pour un interview ou une demande de stage ?

Et là, j'ai compris où j'étais. Le bâtiment, c'était le QG de la _Gazette_, et la particulière, c'était mon ancienne élève Hermione Granger. Me dites pas que ce nom vous dit rien, il fait régulièrement la une. Toutes ces campagnes orchestrées par ce canard depuis l'Armistice, pour se refaire une vertu, c'est à elle qu'on les doit. La prise en charge des soins orthodontiques pour les vampires démunis ? Le Contrat Première Embauche des lycanthropes ? La prime de compensation versée aux enfants cracmols ? Cherchez pas plus loin, la frangine est de tous les combats. Futée comme un aigle et butée comme une cale. Blanche comme la pure hermine et en passe de devenir la bête noire du Ministère, ce qui me la rendait plutôt sympatoche. Je l'ai regardée, qui me matait avec un petit sourire en coin, et j'ai décidé brusquement de la mettre au parfum. Ouais, je sais, j'avais promis d'être discret. Mais comme dirait notre cher Ministre, les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient.

- Granger, j'ai dit, laissons là les salamalecs. Vous avez un bureau dans ce binz ?

La môme m'a regardé, un peu surprise, puis elle a sorti sa propre clé et elle m'a remorqué jusqu'à un cagibi matelassé de pamphlets. Pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les deux pieds sur la table pour bien marquer son territoire, j'ai jeté un œil sur la littérature ambiante. Apparemment, elle s'était lancée dans une nouvelle cause : _l'émancipation sociosexuelle de la femme sorcière_. Ce qui expliquait le célibat et la coupe Jeanne d'Arc, elle qui émulait Clodion le Chevelu quand je l'avais en cours.

- Granger, j'ai dit encore, je suis engagé dans une sombre affaire et vous allez m'aider à y voir clair. Vous savez qui est Narcissa Malefoy ?

- Oui je sais.

- Son mari m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle et je viens de la voir s'infiltrer chez vous par l'entrée des artistes. Quelqu'un lui a filé une clé, quelqu'un de haut placé.

- Oui je sais.

Le jour où Granger sera anoblie pour ses exploits civiques, elle prendra « Oui je sais » pour devise héraldique. Déjà en classe, elle me rendait frappadingue avec son refrain. J'ai froncé les sourcils et elle m'a ri au nez. C'était peut-être le militantisme ou la coupe garçonne, mais le fait est qu'elle était devenue joliment gironde depuis ses ASPICs. Et j'avais une vue imprenable sur ses mollets.

- Qui ?

D'un coup d'un seul, la frangine s'est renfrognée. Elle a regardé le dossier sur son bureau et j'ai senti qu'elle allait me goualer le grand air de la Solidarité Féminine. Avant qu'elle sorte le diapason, je me suis penché et je l'ai crochée par la cheville. Elle a poussé un petit cri en regardant ma main. J'ai resserré ma prise.

- Ecoutez, j'ai dit. C'est pas parce que je bosse pour son jules que je lui veux du mal, à cette femme. Au contraire. Si je peux la convaincre de se rabibocher avec Malefoy ou de vivre sa vie au grand jour, j'aimerais autant. Mais pour ça, faut que je sache le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'elle machine ici. Vous avez l'info, crachez-la. Je veillerai à ce qu'il lui arrive rien, parole.

Et je mentais pas, pour une fois : mon entretien avec Lucius m'avait laissé songeur. C'était pas net, cette jalousie soudaine pour une femme qu'il avait dû besogner deux-trois fois dans sa vie, le temps de lui faire l'héritier de rigueur, avant de devenir le mignon attitré de Voldemort. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir faire payer à Narcissa sa condition de grand castré d'après-guerre et si j'étais prêt à remplir ma part du contrat, je comptais bien assurer le service après-vente.

Granger m'a regardé puis elle a baissé les yeux, pensive. Quand elle a rouvert la bouche, j'ai cru que c'était pour dire non et je me suis levé. Ce qui a suivi m'a laissé pantois.

- J'ai toujours eu du respect pour vous, Professeur. Vous étiez teigneux comme un nargole quand je vous ai connu et vous auriez pu faire un effort pour dissimuler à quel point vous détestiez votre métier. Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je sais que vous l'avez prouvé pendant la guerre, même si vous n'avez jamais voulu l'admettre.

J'ai dû faire la tronche à l'idée qu'elle allait me réclamer une interview parce qu'elle s'est marrée avant de reprendre :

- Non, non, je ne vous demande pas de détails. Mais croyez-moi, on ne dirige pas un réseau de résistance à dix-sept ans sans apprendre à se méfier des apparences... dans les deux sens. Allez, je vous crois sur parole. Rasseyez-vous, je vais éclairer votre lanterne.

Je me suis rassis et elle m'a raconté que si Narcissa Malefoy avait ses entrées dans la boîte, c'est parce qu'elle avait signé un accord avec Rita Skeeter. La Skeeter tenait une rubrique people qui devenait de plus en plus duraille à renflouer parce que les aristos se méfiaient depuis la paix. Ils restaient planqués, même ceux qui n'étaient pas en résidence surveillée. Narcissa, qui était encore reçue chez eux, alimentait le carnet mondain de Skeeter contre...

- Contre quoi ?

La petite a voulu reprendre son couplet de la Solidarité Féminine mais je l'ai interrompue derechef. Le jour où on me fera croire que l'homme aide son prochain pour la beauté du geste, les souaffles auront des ailes et Monsieur Grindelwald recevra le Nobel de la Paix. Granger a vite flanché.

- Ecoutez, c'est du on-dit... un ragot que Skeeter elle-même a peut-être lancé pour se faire de la pub... mais dans la rédaction, on raconte qu'elle a une chambre en ville et qu'elle la prête volontiers contre menus services.

Traduisez : Narcissa jouait les indics contre l'usufruit d'une garçonnière. C'est Lucius qui serait content d'apprendre ça.

- Et il perche où, ce p'tit nid d'amour ?

- A l'étage du Scarabosse, a dit Granger en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai lâché un sifflement : le « Scarabosse » était un bien vilain mot dans une jeune bouche. Les bouges de son espèce poussent dans notre Londres d'après-guerre comme des champignons... atomiques. Vous croyez qu'une paix ne fait que des heureux ? Mais pour un Malefoy autorisé à cultiver son jardin, combien de mes Serpentards mis en quarantaine sociale à cause du choix de leurs pères ? Combien de Weasley sommés de nourrir une famille de huit avec des coupons de rationnement cédés au goutte-à-goutte ? Combien de Dubois posant nu dans _Playmage_ parce que la chute du gallion a réduit leur patrimoine à un zéro pointé ? Si le « Scarabosse » faisait salle comble tous les soirs, c'est parce qu'on y vendait de la gnôle et du fracas assez corsés pour ne plus s'entendre penser quelques heures. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, c'était la seule façon d'avoir la paix.

Mais si Narcissa y dissimulait ses liaisons dangereuses, la soirée s'annonçait épicée. D'autant plus que mon interlocutrice semblait résolue à y contribuer, à voir ses yeux ronds comme les deux O du mot « scoop » et la carte de Londres qu'elle m'agitait énergiquement sous le pif.

- Granger, vous ne comptez tout de même pas jouer les _escort girls_ ? Je suis assez grand pour aller au Scarabosse sans qu'on me tienne la main, figurez-vous.

- Et moi, je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je me suis battue quand il fallait se battre, moi aussi, j'ai...

La môme a pris une grande respiration et j'ai compris qu'elle allait me sortir ses états de service. Mais une chose est d'inonder le monde sorcier de badges « Touche pas à mon Potter », autre chose est de se risquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes à des heures indues, quand on a vingt piges et un popotin à qui il ne manque que la parole. J'avais les intérêts de la gosse à cœur — un cœur paternel, hein, on se comprend. Du coup j'y suis allé franco, avec la voix que je réservais naguère aux Cinquièmes Années qui voulaient me soutirer des tuyaux sur leurs partiels de fin d'année.

- Dites pas de conneries, ma petite, et évitez d'en faire si possible. Vous allez attendre bien sagement ici que je voie de quoi il retourne. Si le scandale est trop grand pour échapper à la presse, vous aurez l'exclusivité de mon témoignage. Pigé ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, petite sotte. Vous voyez bien que je suis en pleine reconversion.

Granger a remis les pieds sur terre et contourné son bureau pour me montrer la porte, toujours boudeuse. Puis elle a fait demi-tour, vive comme un Eclair-de-feu, et elle m'a jeté un bécot sur la joue.

- Oui, Severus.

Je suis ressorti par où j'étais entré, dans une rue noire de monde. Narcissa avait eu largement le temps de se trotter, mais il faut dire qu'elle était également bien loin de mes pensées.

SS – HG – SS – HG

Décidément, cette journée était placée sous le signe des relations extérieures. J'ai vite compris que j'avais des invités quand j'ai trouvé ma porte grande ouverte et ma piaule envahie par quatre Aurors qui me tournaient le dos en recensant méthodiquement mes maigres possessions. Ils avaient déniché ma dernière bouteille de whisky-de-feu dans le chaudron à double fond et ils venaient de faire sauter le bouchon quand je suis entré.

- On boit pendant le service, maintenant ?

Le petit Auror qui tenait la bouteille l'a reposée précipitamment. Leur chef s'est retourné pour me faire le gros œil et j'ai gapé une vieille connaissance. Alastor Maugrey avait été chargé de m'interroger au temps où le Ministère croyait que je beurrais ma tartine du côté obscur, et le tête-à-tête avait vite tourné au dialogue de sourds. Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre mon innocence et vu la façon dont il me toisait, il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

- Toujours aussi grande gueule, Rogue. T'as juste oublié qu'ici, c'est nous qu'on pose les questions. Et t'as intérêt à répondre gentiment si tu veux pas que je t'arrête pour détention illégale d'alcool. Le Ministère n'a toujours pas levé la loi sur la Prohibition, je te signale.

- Ouais, je sais. Ni sur le couvre-feu du dimanche, ni sur le rationnement, ni sur les taux d'emprunt de Gringotts. Si ton boss croit qu'il soulagera le stress post-traumatique de ses administrés en les mettant au pain sec et à l'eau, il ferait mieux de demander sa mutation à Azkaban.

- Boucle-la et dégoise. Tu faisais quoi à traîner aux alentours du Manoir Malefoy aujourd'hui ? T'es entré à onze heures par la grande porte et à quinze on t'a vu faire le pied de grue au coin de la propriété. Tu renoues avec tes petits copains Mangemorts, Sev ?

Tournez méninges : j'ai réfléchi vite et bien. D'accord, j'avais encore des progrès à faire en matière de discrétion, mais on ne m'avait pas vu prendre Narcissa en filature et ça, c'était l'essentiel. Pas question de donner un client qui vous doit encore cinquante gallions. Le mieux, c'était encore de détourner l'attention en braquant les projos sur moi. Pour changer. Il y a vraiment des jours où j'ai l'impression que le délit de sale gueule a été breveté à mon usage exclusif.

— Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Fol-Oeil, la guerre est finie depuis six mois. T'as un permis d'infraction pour venir m'embêter à domicile ? Je n'ai pas à répondre de mes actes devant toi, ni à te faire part d'une conversation priv...

Le coup m'a pris en traître. Maugrey n'a peut-être pas bon pied bon œil, mais je vous garantis que son poing est en parfait état de fonctionnement. J'ai volé à travers la pièce et mon crâne était bien parti pour faire la connaissance du mur porteur quand j'ai été rattrapé de justesse par deux Aurors. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fiérot quand je les ai dévisagés. Deux de mes anciens élèves, naturellement. Deux soixante-huitards attardés qui avaient eu la brillante idée d'interrompre leurs études pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes en pleine récession économique.

- Weasley et Weasley, lâchez-le et venez. Rogue, j'ignore ce que tu manigances avec Malefoy mais je vous ai à l'œil. Je ne m'appelle pas Albus Dumbledore, moi, on ne me berne pas si facilement. Tu peux compter que les forces de l'ordre finiront par t'avoir.

- Bien d'accord avec toi, j'ai dit lentement, tu n'as rien d'un Dumbledore. Lui aussi était un partisan de l'Ordre, mais pas du tien, Maugrey, pas du tien. Et quand je vois ta manière de faire du rangement, je crois que je préfère encore mon bordel.

Il a claqué la porte sur ses sbires sans répondre. J'ai été me laver la figure puis je me suis assis pour écrire mon rapport à Malefoy. Il m'a fallu trois parchemins pour trouver une formulation adéquate et quand j'ai sorti Alambic de sa cage, la nuit était déjà tombée. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour l'expédier et je suis resté un moment à regarder les étoiles, mon fond de whisky à la main. Je me disais qu'il faut crécher très loin des hommes pour dégager une telle lumière.

Quand même, ça faisait bien dix-sept ans qu'une jeune fille ne m'avait pas appelé Severus.

SS – HG – SS – HG

Le Scarabosse avait fait le plein quand je suis arrivé vers onze heures, au point que j'ai dû jouer des coudes pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. J'ai obtenu un cognac sans avoir à déposer une demande en triple exemplaire : tant que la casse est limitée, le Ministère regarde ailleurs. Tapi derrière mon verre, j'ai commencé à scanner l'endroit en douce.

Je vous passe la déco néo-gothique follement tendance, avec les pseudo-araignées aux poutres et l'orchestre de vrais fantômes. C'était le public qui m'intéressait. Le patron a beau être avare de _Lumos_, j'ai reconnu pas mal de mes anciens élèves. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous se faire recruter comme gros bras en venant pointer au chomdu, fallait bien qu'ils gagnent leur croûte tous seuls comme des grands. Le type qui revendait des photos louches sur ma droite, c'était sûrement le petit Crivey ? Et celui qui distillait du gin dans la pièce du fond, c'était le petit Londubat ? (J'avais bien fait de commander un cognac.) Et la rousse qui goualait, debout sur la scène, la voix déjà rauque à dix-huit piges, c'était pas la petite Weasley, l'ex-fiancée de Notre Sauveur ? Comment avait-elle atterri là, elle qui faisait la une des magazine à l'Armistice?

La môme Je-Sais-Tout était absente à l'appel, et j'aimais autant. L'atmosphère était plutôt calme ce soir-là – les seuls éclairs verts venaient des spots du plafond – mais on ne sait jamais comment le vent va tourner dans ce genre de piaule. C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je me suis retourné pour redemander un cognac au serveur et que j'ai vu, à l'autre bout du bar, Cissy Impératrice dans ses harnais du soir trinquer avec un particulier en costard. Lui, je ne voyais pas son visage parce qu'il me tournait le dos, mais il m'avait pas l'air bien vieux. Quelque part, j'ai eu la vague intuition que celui-là aussi, j'avais dû l'avoir en cours, et bizarrement ça m'a mis la rage au cœur. La môme avait raison, mon job me débectait et mes élèves itou. Mais quand même, j'avais passé quinze ans de ma vie à leur transmettre des connaissances rares et précieuses, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que l'un développe des clichés pornos, que l'autre touille un alcool de onzième catégorie et que le troisième joue les gigolos avec une femme en âge d'être sa mère. J'ai quitté mon siège, résolu à leur dire ma façon de penser, et les tourtereaux se sont levés en même temps que moi.

Le gamin s'est laissé glisser de son tabouret, toujours en me tournant le dos. Puis il s'est dirigé vers la mascotte du lieu, une statue de vieille sorcière bossue postée à l'extrémité du bar. On avait la même à Poudlard, ça doit être une marque déposée. Il l'a frappée de sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose et la bosse de la statue a pivoté, laissant entrevoir un petit escalier en colimaçon. J'ai attendu que Narcissa s'y engouffre avant de régler ma consommation et de rejoindre la statue. En priant Merlin et tous ses saints que le fabricant en série ait programmé un seul mot de passe. Un petit coup d'œil au barman qui faisait du gringue à la rousse, et...

- _Dissendium _!

Jackpot. J'allais m'engager dans l'escalier quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. J'ai cru que Maugrey revenait à l'attaque et j'ai pivoté sur place, décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa noise. Mais ce n'était pas Maugrey.

- Lucius !

Malefoy m'a regardé avec des yeux de fou et j'ai compris qu'on avait maté le même spectacle édifiant, celui qui se passait hors-scène. Avant que j'aie pu lui demander ce qu'il foutait hors de chez lui, au mépris des conventions pénitentiaires, il s'est rué dans l'escalier. On a expédié les marches quatre à quatre, lui devant, et on a déboulé dans une petite pièce obscure aux rideaux fermés, avec un lit à baldaquin où se prélassait déjà Narcissa, tous charmes dehors.

- Où il est, ce petit con ? a hurlé Malefoy, l'écume à la bouche. C'était du sous-_Othello_ mais Lucius n'a jamais lu les classiques et dans ce genre de circonstance, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Le rideau du baldaquin a frémi et le petit con est sorti de l'ombre, baguette en main. Il a poussé un cri en me voyant. J'ai poussé un juron. Contrairement à Malefoy, j'ai des lettres, mais la vue d'Hermione Granger en costard-cravate et boutons de manchette suffisait à me les faire perdre. C'est là où j'ai commencé à comprendre que quelque chose grinçait sérieusement dans le scénario.

Lucius, qui a toujours eu un _Lumos_ de retard sur l'actualité, était encore bouche bée.

- Tu... il... elle...

Narcissa est descendue du lit pour se diriger vers lui, baguette au poing. La môme l'a imitée. Moi aussi j'avais ma baguette, mais elles en faisaient autant de cas que si j'avais eu six piges et un cerceau devant moi. C'était limite vexant, mais je me suis résigné à jouer les spectateurs. J'aurais juste aimé un peu plus de sous-titrage parce que là, j'étais vraiment dans le noir.

- Le temps presse, a dit Granger d'une voix un peu tremblante. Nous avons préparé une confession que vous allez lire et signer devant témoin. Elle sera ensuite remise au Ministère et publiée dans la _Gazette_ par mes soins.

- Vite, a sifflé Narcissa, les yeux toujours braqués sur son époux.

J'entravais toujours rien, mais une chose était sûre : Lucius s'était fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs.

Vous comprenez, le Manoir était sa prison, certes, mais le Manoir était aussi son asile. Le Ministère l'avait bardé d'enchantements divers et variés censés tirer la sonnette au moindre écart du propriétaire, mais ces sorts assuraient aussi bien sa protection. Quiconque molestait Lucius à l'intérieur de ses terres se signalait aussitôt à l'attention de ses cerbères. Voilà pourquoi il était essentiel de l'attirer hors de chez lui, même pour un bref moment, si on voulait lui mettre une pression quelconque. Et voilà pourquoi Narcissa avait fait mine de découcher pour attiser la jalousie de son mari avant de se laisser sagement filer jusqu'à la _Gazette,_ où Granger attendait de prendre le relais pour me donner ma feuille de route. Je croyais bosser pour Lucius, et j'avais trimé pour elles à l'œil. Ces dames menaient le jeu quinze-zéro.

Lucius a déplié le parchemin que lui tendait Granger. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, il a vu que je ne bronchais pas et il a commencé à lire d'une voix atone.

- « Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, reconnais que le 12 avril 1998, j'ai donné rendez-vous à mon fils Drago sous le prétexte de renouer avec lui malgré nos allégeances opposées. Cette rencontre était en réalité un guet-apens destiné à faciliter la capture de mon fils et sa mise à mort par... »

J'ai regardé les deux femmes. Narcissa se léchait la bouche lentement, sensuellement, d'un geste animal qui contrastait avec son élégance lointaine. Granger était très pâle et même dans la pénombre je lui voyais des larmes aux yeux. C'est là que je me suis rappelé ces rumeurs qui circulaient pendant la guerre, que le petit Malefoy avait changé de camp à cause d'une histoire de cœur.

- Je ne peux pas signer ça, a dit Lucius.

Granger a voulu lui répondre, mais elle a été battue en brèche par Narcissa qui s'avançait vers son mari, tout sourire. « Ce n'est pas important », a-t-elle dit d'une voix chantante. Lucius a reculé d'un pas vers moi. « Severus ! »

- Severus n'est pas important, a chantonné Narcissa. Severus aura son tour, lui aussi.

- Narcissa !

Narcissa a tourné la tête de mon côté. Elle souriait. Un sourire comme j'en ai parfois vu à mes Troisièmes Années quand ils découvraient la devanture d'Honeydukes, la première fois qu'on les sortait à Pré-au-Lard. Un sourire de pure extase. Sa frangine s'était illustrée dans les sons-et-lumière, mais je peux vous dire que le sourire de Narcissa était autrement plus effrayant que le rire de Bellatrix, même avec l'éclair en option.

C'est quand même drôle, l'amour maternel. Chez une Lily Potter, ça réveille l'ange qui dort dans la femme, ça pousse à donner une seconde fois la vie. Chez une Narcissa, qui payait pour onze siècles de consanguinité, ça devient un pousse-au-crime. Une femme qui perd son enfant, c'est comme un homme qui perd la raison, y a plus rien à faire. La Reine de Glace était givrée. Barge de chez barge. Et Lucius venait enfin de le comprendre.

- Cissy...

- _Avada Kadavra_, a dit Cissy de sa voix chantante, celle qu'elle devait prendre autrefois pour endormir son fils.

Lucius est tombé à la renverse sur le sommier. Il avait encaissé le sort en pleine figure et ça lui faisait une drôle de tronche, noir chaudron sous sa toison blonde.

Narcissa l'a regardé en souriant puis elle a un peu froncé les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose. Le sourire s'est figé. Elle s'était rappelée que nous étions toujours trois dans la pièce.

- Non, a soufflé Granger, tétanisée.

J'ai essayé de lever ma baguette mais c'est comme si j'étais pétrifié, pliant les épaules devant cette folie et cette mort qui marchaient vers moi d'un pas chantant. J'ai fermé les yeux. Une voix de femme a crié quelque chose et un éclair vert s'est dessiné sur la paroi de mes paupières, comme si on avait craqué une allumette contre mon globe oculaire.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais toujours debout. La môme était devant moi et entre nous, à ras de terre, encore fumante, il y avait la Malefoy.

Hermione tremblait si fort que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle avait fait d'un sort deux coups. J'ai fait le tour du cadavre à temps pour la rattraper dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa complice au sol.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal, a dit une petite voix tremblante.

- Oui je sais, j'ai dit - tout contre la voix.

Et puis je n'ai plus rien dit.

On est restés comme ça un moment que j'aimerais qualifier de long, mais le Ministère est connu pour ses interventions à contre-temps. Soudain la rue a résonné sous les cris et les sifflets et j'ai reconnu la voix de Maugrey, amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ : « Le Scarabosse est cerné, posez votre baguette et sortez les mains en l'air ! »

- Barre-toi, petite, j'ai chuchoté. Ils savent pas qu'on est ici. Redescends l'escalier et mêle-toi à la foule. Ça doit être le boxon en bas, t'as une chance de passer inaperçue. Je me charge du reste.

Granger a secoué la tête. Elle a resserré un bras autour de mon cou et de l'autre, elle a sorti de sa veste un morceau d'étoffe argenté qu'elle a secoué pour le déployer dans l'air autour de nous. Comment elle avait persuadé Potter de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité est le seul mystère que je n'ai toujours pas éclairci dans cette histoire, mais la môme est comme moi, elle aime pas les interrogatoires.

On a redescendu les marches collés l'un à l'autre, et c'est une chance que Maugrey ait été occupé à dresser un procès-verbal à Londubat quand on est ressortis parce qu'une cape d'invisibilité ne l'aurait pas trompé bien longtemps. Il aurait sûrement été ravi d'ajouter « inverti » à la liste de mes nombreuses tares, au moins dans un premier temps, après quoi il m'aurait cité à comparaître pour double meurtre et exhibitionnisme devant la presse. Un jour, quand il y aura prescription sur les faits, faudra que je lui dise ce qu'il a raté.

SS – HG – SS – HG

Dans les faits, le Ministère s'est hâté d'étouffer l'affaire en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un drame conjugal comme on en voit tant et que le couvre-feu du dimanche était désormais étendu au samedi. Le Scarabosse a fermé pour rouvrir sous un autre nom. La confession de Malefoy est restée lettre-morte par la force des choses, et la môme a juste pris la relève pour les visites au cimetière.

J'ai noté que celles-ci avaient tendance à s'espacer dernièrement. Peut-être parce que j'ai ouvert mon bureau à l'autre bout du Londres sorcier et que le transplanage a ses limites, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu payant pour financer l'effort de reconstruction.

De mon côté, je ne chôme pas, ou plus. La môme a dû me faire de la pub via sa copine Skeeter parce que mon bureau ne désemplit pas. La jeune génération a fini par se trouver du boulot, une fois la reconstruction entamée, et c'est elle à présent qui vient me demander de filer parents, frères et conjoints. Quelle époque épique, comme dirait feu Voldemort. Le gratin veut qu'on surveille ses bijoux maintenant que les aristos ressortent de leur trou, Ronald Weasley veut qu'on surveille sa petite sœur qui a pris goût aux barmen, et tenez-vous bien, Harry Potter est venu récemment me consulter parce qu'une main inconnue a jeté un sortilège de Confusion sur son équipe de Quidditch à deux semaines des présélections. Si c'est pas la gloire, ça s'en rapproche.

C'est ce que dit la môme quand elle vient boire mon whisky, les pieds sur mon bureau et les mollets au vent. Après quoi elle me soumet son énième plan pour améliorer les conditions de vie sorcières et je lui ferme presto la bouche. La môme est une tête pensante, mais je n'oublie pas que son dernier plan a bien failli avoir raison de _mes_ conditions de vie.

J'ai aussi revu les Aurors, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Ceux-là, on peut compter qu'ils se lèveront à l'aube si c'est pour em... bêter les honnêtes gens.

FIN


End file.
